1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner for vehicles capable of performing a dehumidifying operation such as dry cooling, dry heating and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of air conditioner for a vehicle can perform a dehumidifying operation for removing water from intake air and discharging the dehumidified air into the interior of the vehicle, in addition to a cooling and heating operation for cooling or heating the intake air by a heat exchanger and discharging the cooled or heated air into the interior of the vehicle. The dehumidifying operation includes various modes such as dry-cooling mode, dry-heating mode and the like in which cooling of air and heating of air are performed together.
Although the dehumidifying operation is often selected in an environment where the humidity in the interior of the vehicle is high and the windshield is liable to be clouded with moisture, there is a problem that even if the dehumidifying operation is started, a considerable time is required before the moisture on the windshield is removed and the field of vision is temporarily lowered during that time.
Further, although there is a practice that a user resets the open discharge port to a defroster discharge port when the dehumidifying operation is started, it is troublesome to reset it each time the dehumidifying operation is started, and this is not a preferable method to be carried out in the state that the field of vision is lowered.